tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Day in Harmonex
Log Title: Another Day in Harmonex Characters: Delusion, Soundwave Location: Harmonex, Cybertron Date: November 1, 2019 TP: Harmony in Harmonex TP Summary: Delusion checks in on Harmonex. Soundwave is there with his whole menagerie. As logged by '' Delusion '''A jet weaves its way towards Harmonex, transforming and descending through the shield easily. The jet's sound is familiar to anyone who spends a lot of time around the singing city, but its appearance is changed. The sleek black is normal, but the glimmers of gold are not.' Soundwave is inside the shield, guarding as usual. Actually, hes just wondering if the Autobots will come back from their zombie attack. He's kind of hoping they won't. And with Blaster making his appearance as of late, he has to personally keep an optic on what hes claimed as his. He sees Delusion arrive and nods. "Ah. Delusion. I thought you would be busy with Valvolux." he says in his normal synthesized drone. Delusion smirks at Soundwave, tilting her head. "Busy, yes. But too busy for a little time to invest here? Not quite." Soundwave tilts his head. "You need not worry, Dominicon." he says. "We are keeping an optic on the place." we? Yes. Definitely we. one of his lesser known cassettes, Howlback, a navy blue panther slinking around nearby today, just watching the appoachers quietly. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw are both perched on nearby buildings, keeping an aerial view. Surely there's more cassettes around the town 'keeping the peace'. Delusion clasps her hands behind her back, looking around. "Yes, I can see that. Quite a few optics." She hums, that ever so slightly off-key hum, studying her surroundings almost absently. Soundwave nods "One must keep Harmonex secure. How was your party?" he asks. Delusion smirks. "Good. Productive, popular, no significant interruptions. All that could be wanted of a public celebration." Soundwave nods "Good to hear. I am sure it provides a lot of profitability for your city." he says. "Between that and the..." he pauses. "Terrible zombie attack on Earth, I have been left alone with Harmonex." he looks around, watching his cassettes a bit as they work. "Well. Mostly alone." Delusion tilts her head towards Soundwave and gives him a wicked grin. "You could have come to the party, you know. There's no reason to linger in the wilderness like a pariah." Soundwave tilts his head. "Then who would watch Harmonex?" he asks. "Besides." he points at himself. "Party goes. Where Soundwave is." did he just try to be smooth? Yeah. Delusion rolls her optics, not bothering to hide it. "Well, let's see how well you've been behaving, shall we?" She begins to stroll through the city. Soundwave follows along. The city pretty much looks the same. A little more construction work here and there, and a lot more ...optics from the shadows, watching things. Hes been spreading his little spies out, letting them watch every corner of the place, and observe for him. Otherwise, harmonex is still the ruins it normally is. Delusion silently notes every lurking set of optics but strolls with confidence, humming just at the edge of the crystals' harmonic and listening to the discordant echoes. "You've really moved in, haven't you?" Soundwave nods "Soundwave is the guardian of Harmonex and has been for a while." he says. "He is the protector that has been around the longest. The city. More or less belongs to Soundwave at this point." Delusion ahs. "Is that what you're telling Megatron so he'll keep his cannons away?" Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave doesn't have to tell him that." he says. "Just direct him to other targets." Delusion nods. "He's been so hands off lately, it seems. Odd. You'd think he'd want to jump in and do some of the killing himself." Soundwave nods "You'd think so. I am curious as to why hes been so hands off myself. Are you complaining?" Delusion shakes her head. "Why complain? It's simply an oddity. Busy with his own objectives, I suppose. I doubt he's decided that he enjoys paperwork." Soundwave shakes his head 'No. That's not it at all." he says. "Trust me. We will all know when hes ready to be more active in the war." Delusion nods. "Oh, I know." She pauses in her stroll. "So. Going to split your focus, then? Live here, play war out there?" Soundwave nods "For now. Until Harmonex is secure. Soundwave can multitask." he says, strolling alongside. Delusion ahs. "And your definition of secure would be owning it, I would assume." she resumes her walk. Soundwave nods "Secure under the empire. Yes." Delusion continues her hum, not heading for any particular objective. Soundwave follows along, quietly watching Delusion. He makes sure she knows shes under observation but doesn't do anything to stop her. Delusion walks for a bit, then chuckles quietly. Soundwave tilts his head at the chuckle, a bit curious "What's on your mind?" Delusion smirks. "You, following along after me as if you don't have spotters all over the city. Don't you trust them?" Her gold optics gleam. Soundwave smirks under his mask. "Why disturb them from their duties?" he asks. Delusion chuckles again, wandering close towards the edges of the city. "It's just amusing. You chasing after me like a fussy technohawk." Soundwave chuckles. "Im sure you'd rather me leave you unsupervised." Delusion spreads her hands. "It doesn't really matter if you're watching or not." Soundwave tilts his head. "It doesn't? Well. Then I will continue to do so." Delusion nods. "Of course you will." Soundwave nods "This bothers you." He states. Doesn't ask. He just.. states it. Delusion laughs softly. "It amuses me." Soundwave tilts his head. "Why does it amuse you so much?" Delusion smirks at Soundwave. "Either you fear me so much to need to watch me personally... or you're lonely for company." Soundwave pauses. "Well. The Dominicons have shown a great interest in Harmonex." he says "As for lonely." he says. "I am never alone." Delusion nods, turning to look right at the closest tape. "Not never, but you've certainly brought the zoo today." Soundwave pauses. "I haven't been able to keep them away recently. Since the Fallen fight." he shrugs. Delusion ahs, looking at them. "You did take quite the blow there." Soundwave pauses. "They worry sometimes." He says. "I'd be the same if it were any of them." Delusion hmms. "And there was the time you spend in stasis recently, too. You've been out putting yourself in danger quite a lot, recently." Soundwave pauses. "The nucleosis thing couldn't be helped. The work afterwards needed to be done." he says. 'You are not alone to be noticing this." Delusion nods. "Still, it's more active than you have been. Usually, you're holed up in your tower, playing spider in the web." Soundwave nods "Perhaps with Megatron off the field its time for the spider to leave its nest." Delusion hmms. "Perhaps." She stops by one of the field emitters and crouches down, brushing away stray dirt before popping it open to work on it. Soundwave watches her work on the field emitter. "The field has remained operational." Delusion nods. "Of course it has. And besides some minor tinkering, people have largely left it with the same operational standards as when it was formed. Even though those standards could be changed." Soundwave nods "Is energy use optimal?" he asks. Delusion shakes her head. "Not currently. It's still on the original formation, which wasn't much optimized at all." She continues her work, tinkering. Soundwave pauses. "Have you considered optimizing it? others are starting to poke around." Delusion gives Soundwave a look that says he's being stupidly obvious. "So long as nobody is actually firing on or in the city, just having it as a barrier keeps things from getting out of hand." Soundwave nods "How long do you intend to maintain it?" he asks. Delusion shrugs. "As long as it helps." Soundwave nods "Well there's that." his tilts his head to a message. "Speaking of paperwork. I have a few emails to handle." He wanders off. "No rest for the wicked." Delusion nods. "Money doesn't grow on trees," she muses, continuing her work. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP